The Greatest Story Ever Told
by I'mHopelesslyDevoted
Summary: Embry Call doesn't want to imprint, he doesn't want to be bonded to a single girl for the rest of eternity. But one day he meets a woman beyond beautiful, and with a quick glance of the eye, his life is forever changed.
1. Prologue

**So this is just a short little prologue to see if you guys like it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I held the letter close to my heart, It was the only thing that I had left of her.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to remember every touch, every kiss, and every moment we've spent together.

Tears stream down my face, sobs began to build in my chest, I couldn't breathe, and she wasn't here to comfort me.

"Why'd you have to take her!" I screamed to the sky above, "Why would you do such a menacing thing! She never did anything to deserve this! She was the best person I knew, better then me, better then anyone around her! Tell me why! Please tell me why..." I started to sob so hard that my chest felt like it was going to explode. I wanted someone to pop out of the trees and say, gotcha, or something. I just didn't want to believe this was true, that she was really gone.

I looked down in my hands and saw the baby blue heart shaped letter, the last one, she wrote. I didn't want to read it, for the pain that would come soon after, I didn't want to read it for heart break that would follow not far behind, I didn't want to read because then, It would truely mean she's gone.

I just wish that I could hold her in my arms, one last time, kiss her soft lips, and tell her how much I love her and what she means to me. I want this all to be a dream. I want to hear her sweet, sweet laughter waking me up in the morning, her fresh, unique scent fill my nose, and I want her beautiful face to be the first thing I see when I wake up, but right now I know that this isn't a dream, it's reality. A tragic event in reality that I will never overcome.

Slowly, and ever so carefully I opened the letter,

_Dear Embry,_

* * *

**I know this is just the prologue but tell me watcha think! Should I keep going or stop? I need to know :)**

**Press that little Review button down below pleeeassee :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! It really made my day :)**

**This chapter was very rushed. This update would have been sooner, but it ended up getting erased from my computer, and me, being me, wrote like crazy to get this chapter up. So ENJOY this chapter, and don't forget to review at the end ;) ;) ;)**

**Oh and I apologize ahead of time for all the grammer and spelling errors. I know, for a fact, that there is a lot.**

**Warning: I changed this story to M, and I think you all no why. There isn't a Lemon in this chapter, but there will be in others ;)**

**Luv Ya'll .**

* * *

I sat on a chair in the break room. A couple of years back, the pack decided that we should create a business that would help out the wolves with a job for whatever reason. Since all of us was well with cars we decided to make a car garage named, The Pack. Being the only garage within miles, the money was great, and I can't complain about the costumers either. Everyday a hot ass chick would come in needing her car fixed, and us, being the gentlemen that we are, check their car out and fix the problem. Sometimes the car just needs a little tweak in the engine, doesn't take long, but apparently for certain costumers it does.

I heard the little bell above the door ring announcing a costumer. I really don't know why we needed a bell we could hear them walk in perfectly fine without one, but no they all said it made the shop look more like a, well, shop.

"Excuse me" I heard a woman's voice call out.

"I'll be right with you, give me a minute" I called back. I got off the chair and walked towards the front, only to see a smokin' hot ginger with a tank top and tiny shorts on, that I don't think could be considered as shorts. "Can I help you ma'am" I asked her with a charming voice.

"Um yea, you see my car broke down not to far from here and It won't start up again" She said looking at my bare chest.

"So you need a tow?" I asked her in a seductive voice.

"Um y-yea" she stuttered. I think it's so funny how these girls get so flustered around me.

"OK, I'll go get the keys to the truck" I said, while heading towards the back of the garage, grabbing a shirt on the way.

* * *

"So Emma, where were you headed to before your car broke down" I asked her, while trying to keep my focus on the road instead of her legs.

"School." she replied. With those clothes on, I don't believe it.

"School?" I said sounding confused, "How old are you?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said with a smirk, "I'm 17" ah a minor, I was hoping she was older. I must've showed my disappointment because she quickly added, "I turn 18 next week though" Score!

"Wow, the big 18. You excited?" I know I sure am.

"Yea, I am" she said with smile on her face, "How old are you Embry" she asked curiously.

"A guy never reveals his age you know" I said with a smirk.

"Are you sure it's the guy that doesn't or the girl" she said smirking right back at me. Dang this girl is good. We would get along just fine.

"Well, right now, in this situation, it was the guy" I turned to her and smiled. Nice one Embry! "Is this your car" I pointed at a red convertible.

"Yup it sure is" she said. With that I pulled on the side to check it out. Mhmm, her battery died so I could either use the spare one I have in the truck, or take it back to the shop and have her come back later on so I could see her again. I think I want her to come back later on. I walked back to the truck, put the car in reversed, and angled it perfectly towards her car.

I chuckled, "I should be, I'd been doing this for a while" I told her, "Your car should be done later on this afternoon, so why don't you stop by after school."

"After school?" she sounded unsure, "I have something to do, could I come by like a little after 5" she asked.

"Yup, you sure can" I told her right when we pulled up to Forks High School. "This school looks deserted" I told her, when I noticed no students walking around.

"That's probably because class started about 30 minutes ago" She said looking at her phone screen.

"Oh, I think you should get going then" I told her.

"Yea, well, thanks for the lift Embry" she opened her door, "See you at 5" she nodded.

"Yup, I'll be waiting" I smiled, "Have a nice day at school Emma, Bye"

"Bye" she said then closed her door.

* * *

I pulled up to the shop, and took Emma's car towards the back. Right when I was getting ready to switch the battery for her car, I heard a wolf howl in the distance. Sounds like a bloodsucking leech is going to die today.

I ran out the back door, and into the woods, phasing on the fly.

"Shit! That was my last pair of clothes" I thought.

"I don't care about your clothes! Help me out here man!" I heard the newest member of the pack, Brian, say. Through his eyes I saw a female vampire with red eyes, and jet black hair. She had a craze look in her eyes, as if she was a new born.

"Ok man, I'll be right there" I told him, "Just whatever you do don't let her hands wrap around you, you'll be crushed instantly."

"Oh great, like that's going to make me feel better" He said sarcastically. "Oh shit, she's coming after me, what do I do?" He asked, all freaked out. In his eyes I could see the leech coming straight for him.

"Frick! Fight her dude! It's not that hard!"

"Easier said then done." He mumbled just before he started running straight for her. "Ah this bitch! She fucking scratched me! That's it, It's on now!" Right after he said that, He tore the leech apart piece by piece.

"Looks like you didn't need my help at all" I told him, replaying the fight I just seen.

"I guess not."

"Get all the pieces in a pile, and then burn it. I'm going to go and tell Sam everything is clear." I instructed him.

"Ok" With that said, he started to get all the pieces of the vamp in a pile.

When I reached Emily's house I walk towards the back yard to grab a pair of cut off shorts. I quickly grabbed a pair and phased back. When I walked through the door, I smelled Emily's muffins.

"Yo Embry! what it is my man" Brady said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Dude, didn't anyone ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full" I told him, while wiping muffin pieces off my face.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I was raised with a pack of wolves man. There's no such thing as manners with them." He said grabbing another muffin, but before he could Emily slapped at his hand.

"That was your seventh muffin already, save some for your brothers" she scolded him, "How was your day at work Embry" she asked.

"Fine, I had to leave early so I could help Brian with a leech problem."

"Another one" Emily asked sounding surprised, "That was like the third one this week"

"Yea I came to talk to Sam about it. There's this Kid on Rez, I think he might phase soon."

"Oh yea, that Joey kid right" Brady interrupted.

"Joey Castro, he just turned 15 last month." Emily said sounding concerned.

"Yea, he shot up like a rocket, the other day he came into the garage, and I shook his hand, it was warmer then a normal persons temperature. He may phase anytime now." I told Emily.

"Oh, he so young though" She said, walking back to the oven to check on whatever it is she's cooking. "Embry are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"No, I don't think so, I have to be back at the garage before 5."

"Ok, would you like some lunch then?" Emily asked.

"Yea, if can."

"Of course."

I looked across the table and saw Brady reading a magazine.

"Since when do you read" I asked Brady.

"Since they have hot ass models in this magazine." He responded not taking his eyes off the, page he was on.

"Let me see" I said while he passed the magazine to me. Holy shit. These girls were beyond hot. I don't even have a vocabulary wide enough to describe them. "Where did you get this?"

"From Quil's house." He replied bluntly, "He has lots of em' lying around, so I just took one."

"Man, I gotta get me some of these." I nodded. While I was looking at model 6 on page 17, the rest of the pack walked in. Meaning Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Colin, and all the young ones. So far, Brian, Luke, and Devin, have just phased not to long ago. They're all 16.

"Hey Sam there was another bloodsuckin' leech on our land." I informed him.

"I know. We have to start patrolling regularly again." He told us all. "I'm going to pair the younger ones with at least one older one per patrol. First, after lunch, I'll have Jacob, Seth and Brian. Then, after that, Embry, Brady, and Luke. Following behind, Paul, Colin, and Devin. Then Jared and Quil. We'll start up from the beginning after that. Got it guys" He said.

"Yup." We all responded together.

While we were eating, I couldn't help but stare at Sam and Emily. They're love wasn't so easy, in fact none of the imprints were, but out of all of them Sam and Emily's was the toughest. Right here, at this table, looking at them, you would never be able to tell how hard their path to love was. All you see is a young couple who seem happily in love, and honestly I think that's a great thing to see. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if my imprint is somewhere out there. I gave up, a few years back, looking for her. It pained me to see everyone fall so easily in love, that I started to sleep around a lot. I know it's not good, but I needed something to ease my pain, and sex did that for me. But to tell the truth, I think I really am ready to settle down, to find that perfect someone for me, I think that-oh my gosh I sound like a girl. I need to get laid, asap.

"Holy shit! This girl is HOT!" Screamed Brady.

"Let me see" Luke said.

"Which one" Devin said.

"Ho dayumm, I just got a hard on looking at her." Brian stated bluntly.

"Ugh! Dude T.M.I. big time" Jake, Quil, and I said together.

"No just look at her man, she's-" He trailed off in a hypnotized phase. Jake grabbed the magazine from his hands, and his eyes got so wide.

"Oh, you guys gotta look at her" Jake replied. Quil and I then grabbed it. Oh my fricken goodness! She- dayumm there's no words to describe her.

"What the fuck! You guys are starting to drool that disgusting!" Paul stated grabbing the magazine. Right when he looked at the picture, he froze and began to shake so hard I thought he was going to phase on the spot.

"What the hell is the matter with you Paul" Quil asked.

"What's this girl's name" Paul asked with his teeth clenched tightly.

"I don't think she could be considered a girl...more like a godess of hotness or-"

"What the fuck is this girl's name" Paul interrupted Brady's little rant.

"Jeez dude, um let's see" Brady flipped through a couple a pages, "They call her, Aurora. Why man?" Brady asked him.

Paul pushed the table forward and slammed his chair backwards into the wall.

"That's my sister" He stated before he ran out the front door.

"He has a sister" We all responded a little shocked.

"Wow his sister is hot, what the hell happened to him" Brian said trying to break us all out of shock. It worked because everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Emily did you know Paul had a sister" I asked Emily after the laughter died down.

"Yes, I did."

"What happened? Why did he get so angry?"

"You see, Paul's parents died in a car accident several years back." She said while putting out more muffins, "His sister, Aurora-Harmonie, almost died in the accident to." She said, tearing up a little. It must be hard to talk about that time. "Paul didn't take it to well, nor did Aurora. She went into a really depressive stage. It was really bad." Emily turned to check on the food in the stove, "Couple years after the accident, she left, no where to be found. Paul had no clue where she would go, and it pained him to not know where his little sister went." She said wiping a couple of tears away, "Well, long story short, it looks like Paul found his little sister."

Wow, I always thought Paul was high tempered, and cold hearted. I didn't know he had feelings, or even knew what feelings were. Before he imprinted on Rachel Black, he was a dick, major kind. I guess the whole time he was hiding behind a mask. I wonder if Rachel knew about his sister, or if she even knew about his past life period. She must know, I mean, you can't keep a secret from your imprint, or can you? I guess that's a question I'll never get to find out.

* * *

After I finished patrolling, I headed back to the garage. It totally slipped my mind that I had a customer already waiting for me. I looked out in front and seen Emma waiting for me, practically wearing clothes that said fuck me. She had on a tight fitted, see through shirt, and from this view, no bra. Her shorts were shorter then the one that she was wearing this morning. The shirt was white, and her pants were a neon green color, not my favorite color, but I wouldn't complain.

"Hey Emma, your car is almost ready" I yelled out. It startled me to hear her footsteps coming closer, I really couldn't get rid of this hard on, and I didn't want to end up fucking a minor. That would be so wrong. I felt her hand on my bicep trailing upwards towards my neck.

"You know, Embry" She said seductively, "I know my car just needed a new battery. And if I'm not mistaken, you had one right in the back of your truck, exact make and model. So tell me why did you have to bring my car all the way back to here." she basically purred in my ear.

"I think you know exactly why I wanted you back here." I turned around to face her, "Or else, you wouldn't have dressed this way." I turned back around and pushed her car hood down.

"Aren't you an observant one now" She came up behind me and pushed her body against my back. Instead of thinking with my first brain, I started with my second brain. I turned around and pushed myself directly to her, making her gasp at the sudden movement.

"It's getting kind of hot in here. Why don't we take off some off your clothes." I whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"I t-think that c-could be a-arranged, o-only if-f y-you r-return t-the f-favor." She stuttered.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. I'll return the favor." I told her. Then slowly I began to remove the little clothes she had on.

* * *

**Ok, so there it was :) Tell me watcha think!**

**I couldn't, just couldn't write a lemon. I would feel so uncomfortable. So I had to stop there. Sorry :(**

**Now you see the REVIEW button down below...Yea that one...I double dog dare you to press it :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? Probably not, I kept you guys waiting long enough, so I do understand if you hate me...**

**I am truly sorry for me being M.I.A I wish I had a legit enough reason to have kept you guys waiting but unfortunately I don't... **

**Hopefully updates are soon to come! I will try my hardest to get this story updated at least once a week SO PLEASE, STICK WITH ME ON THIS! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME OR THIS STORY! **

**...and before you read this chapter I did not go and re-read it to check for errors so there may be a few down below... it's just that I was so excited to have finished this chapter that I couldn't wait to share it with you guys! So enough of me ranting, Scroll down and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns every last bit of this...**

**

* * *

Aurora's POV**

"_Sweets! Come into my room I wanna show you something" My heart dropped hearing his voice, so menacing and cold. It sent shivers down my spine. I have never hated a man as much as I hate my step father, Frank._

"_Sweets! Get over here now!" He yelled towards his door. I knew that if I kept him waiting he would come, grab me by my hair and drag me towards his room. I quietly step off of my princess bed and tiptoed down the hallway. I passed Paul__ʻs room and seen it was empty, my heart dropped even more. Paul must be out with mom shopping, he wonʻt be here to save me, nor will my mother. I peaked my head around Frankʻs door, "Yes?" I questioned him._

"_Come sweets, sit next to daddy I have a new lesson I want to teach you" With that he slowly began to touch me in places daddyʻs werenʻt suppose to touch. I began to whimper in fear and pain._

"_Shut up!" He screamed at me, then slapped me across my face. "If you just be quiet this lesson can go by quickly." He didnʻt have to tell me twice. _

I shot up in bed, tears streaming down my face and sweat dripping from every pore. Clearing my eyes from the grogginess, I checked the clock. 4:30, great another night of nightmares and lack of sleep. I havenʻt had nighmares for years and now theyʻre coming back more vivid than before.

I tried lying down and going back to sleep but it didnʻt work. My mind was to crowded with endless thoughts. Getting out of bed I began my morning chores.

"Iʻll take a venti caramel frappacino with extra whip and caramel please." I told the lady at starbucks.

"Will that be all maʻam?" I nodded. "$6.50 please" I handed her a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change, she smiled and said a quiet "thank you."

I sat down on the couch and opened my laptop. Up popped up the flight airlines to the Seattle airport. I havenʻt seen Paul in 3 years, I really miss him but iʻm scared that he forgot about me. Lately, the dreams iʻve been having are the ones that only Paul could soothe. Iʻm hurting inside more so than ever. Not only am I having these nightmares that bring up my terrible past, Iʻm also missing Paul. We were really close when we were younger. We seriously survived through thick and thin, and one day, everything just changed. Paul began to get angry and upset, he began to hang out with his friends more, and I started to feel as if he was forgetting me. It felt as if I were a burden to him so I packed my stuff and left. He didnʻt come searching for me, and I cried every night but that didnʻt change anything. He didnʻt care, and neither should I but somewhere deep down inside there is a feeling telling me that I read everything wrong.

"One venti caramel frappacino with extra whip and caramel" someone yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly closed my laptop and walked to the counter.

When I got there I was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. I was so intrigued by this beautiful man in front of me that I didnʻt realize I was staring like an idiot.

He smiled at me, _and man what a beautiful smile it was_, "Maʻam are you okay?" His voice so melodic and sooth- _Snap out of it Aurora! Come on get yourself together!_

"Iʻm sorry, yes I am alright, thank you for asking" I told him with a big, friendly smile on my face. He gasped and his smile got even larger than it already was.

For the rest of the day I spent my day in starbucks talking to the guy with the gorgeous eyes, or otherwise known as Jason.

* * *

"Babe, do you know where my white jeans are?" I yelled from the bathroom

"No, I thought you let Christa borrow them?" Jason, my boyfriend, yelled back to me.

Shoot, I did. Dang it! Christa is the bestest bestfriend anyone can have but sometimes she just irritates the crap out of me when she doesnʻt return my clothes.

I grabbed my phone off of my dresser and dialed Christaʻs number. She answered on the first ring thank goodness!

"Hello, welcome to Mcdonalds! May I take your order?"

"Yes actually, I would like to order a big mac with large fries and a coke" We started laughing. Everytime either one of us calls, we answer the phone and pretend weʻre taking an order either from a drive thru or a restraunt. Itʻs been our thing since before I could remember.

"Hey, Christa do you have my white skinny jeans?"

"Uhm, I donʻt think so" she said in a snobby girlʻs voice.

"Uhm, yes I think so" I said in an equally snobby voice.

"Yup, I actually think youʻre right on this one."

"Christa, Iʻm always right."

"No youʻre not- wait... Never mind, yes you are"

I started laughing, "You think you can bring them over?"

"Of course, my darlinʻ I will be right there"

"Thank you my dear I will be waiting for you to arrive" With that we hung up.

"You guys are just to much" Jason said then paused and looked at me with a serious expression, "Are you sure youʻre ready for this?"

"Jay, Iʻve been sure about this for the past weeks" Jason and I have been dating for 4 months and He never ceases to amaze me. Heʻs the type of boyfriend every girl dreams of. Heʻs willing to put aside his work and his carreer to take me to go visit Paul. He said that he couldnʻt stand the look of pain he sees in my eyes everyday. He also said that he dislikes waking up to me crying.

"Okay, as long as youʻre ready. Do you think heʻs going to like me?"

"Honestly, no" I swear all the color on his face faded away, "But, once he gets to know you Iʻm sure heʻll love you like a brother. I mean no one can resist you!"

"I think you got it wrong babe, no one can resist you!"

"Yeah, youʻre right. I am just to irresitable!"

"Youʻre too much babe."

"But, thatʻs why you love me right?" I said staring up at him with my puppy eyes.

"Thatʻs one of the reasons" He said while wrapping his arms aroung me. He then kissed my forehead, "Now letʻs start packing shall we?"

"We shall!"

* * *

"Make sure your phone is off" Jason whispered in my ear.

I reached into my bag feeling for my phone when I felt it vibrate,

_Incoming Call- Ryan_

"Shit, Jason I really have to take this could you wait just for bit?"

"Yeah sure, is everything all right?" I nodded then walked away from hearing distance so I could take this call.

"Hello"

"I heard you were going to Seattle without my permission" Ryanʻs cold voice filled my ears.

"Itʻs just going to be a short visit, nothing more sir" I tried hard to contain the fear leaking through my voice but I donʻt think I managed well.

"You always should consult me with these decisions, I donʻt like it when a _whore_ of mines leaves without my permission" I could hear the anger in his voice, and that just made me more scared. I knew I would be punished for this when I returned back to 'work'

"I'm sorry sir-"

"No," he interrupted me, "I don't want an apology. I will be visiting you in Seattle next week, I expect you to be prepared for your punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, very clear"

"Good, now be a good little whore and go back to Jason, I'm sure he's worried about you"

"Thank you sir" I breathed into the phone then heard a click from the other line. I began walking back to where I had left Jason.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, "You look a little pale"

"Yeah I just had to take care of some business"

"For dance?"

I sighed, "Yes for dance."

Jason had no clue of what I really was. He was so innocent, just thinking that I was a dancer. I wish that I could tell him who I really was. I don't like that he only knows half of me. But I can't- he can't know of my life before dancing, he can't know the truth behind my life. He wouldn't be able to handle it, he wouldn't be able to look at me after I tell him the truth. I love him so much and I don't think I could handle if I lost him over this. Maybe in time I will be able to tell him my whole story from start to finish, not just the little pieces of it. For now though, I would stick with just telling him the happy details of my life. Dancing cured me but it didn't take away my mistakes. In fact I think it made it worst. It's hard to be a whore but it's even harder to live a double life pretending that your completely normal when your not. Whores don't get a second chance in life. Once you get involved with that lifestyle you can't get out.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane is about to take off." The speakers above my head said.

"Babe, I-I donʻt think I can do this" I told Jason with a slight hestitation in my voice.

"You can, I know you can. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"But-" He cut me off,

"No buts! You can do this. There shouldnʻt be any doubt in your mind about this."

"Heʻs right Auria..." Christa said, not even glancing up from the magazine she was reading, "Hey, look the new dance edition magazine is A-MAAAZIIINGG! Emphasis on the MAZING!" She looked up at me and pointed, "and you my darlin' are on almost every page!"

I shuddered, "I don't want to see it, I probably look like a slut anyways.."

"Yeah you do like a slut" My heart dropped and for a second I felt exposed, "But, I like it and I think every guy that looks at this will to"

"I think you look great babe" Jason said while he kissed me on the cheek, "Just like you always do." I wanted to argue with him but I didnʻt want to start something, especially since he had the most gorgeous smile on.

When we arrived at our hotel room in Seattle I was so tired I literally passed out on the bed.

* * *

"Babe, wake up" I felt Jasonʻs sweet breath blow across my face, and that was all I needed in order for my eyes to open. "Itʻs time to head out"

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked with my famous puppy eyes.

"I hate to break this to you, but it is tomorrow" He laughed and pulled me up into his arms, "Come on, Letʻs get you ready to visit your brother"

Throughout the taxi ride I couldnʻt help but wonder what Paulʻs reaction would be when he saw me. Would he even remember me?

"Hey, you okay in there" Jason poked my forehead and smiled his signature smile.

"Yes, Iʻm fine" I laughed at his immaturity, "Where did Chirsta go?"

"She said that she didnt want to spend the night locked up in a hotel room with us lovebirds. She went out to find her some hot sexy Seattle boy." He let out a small laugh.

"The typical Christa" I laughed with him and then stopped quickly realizing something, "Do you know what the date is?"

"Uhm, it's September 19." My heart dropped hearing that date. My blood drained from my face and my breath began to go in and out at an unsteady pace.

"Babe! Babe! Whatʻs wrong?" Jason panicked voice surrounded me as his hands grabbed my face so that I could look straight into his eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Itʻs his birthday." My voice sounded unfamiliar to my ears.

"Whose Birthday?" Jason asked completely oblivious to who I was talking about.

"September 19" I replied, "Today is Paul's birthday..." Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**Good? Bad? How'd you like it?**

**I know it wasn't a chapter worth the wait and I am truly sorry but my life is so hectic right now... Hopefully I can update the next chapter soon. I have it planned out I just need the inspiration to get my lazy ass out of bed and type it.**

**p.s. You know what would inspire me? I'll give you a hint, It starts with R and ends with eviews! :):)**


End file.
